This board game apparatus, referred to by the name of RALLYE, is a highrisk racing game for two to six players. The apparatus comprises a gameboard, pawns, a scoreboard, pegs, title cards, Rallye cards, number cards and scrip money. The object of the game is to collect points and record such collected points by pegging same on the scoreboard. The first player to peg 100 points on the scoreboard wins the game.